Feelings
by mokonapuu
Summary: one shot. a fanfic of Card Captor Sakura. The Mirror x Touya. i'm not good at summary, so douzo..


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Card Captor Sakura. the right fully belongs to Clamp._

The bedroom was empty. She couldn't felt the presence of her new master, Kinomoto Sakura, nor Kerberos the card keeper. Went to the garden, or so she heard Sakura said last night. It was not like Sakura told her in person, she just happened to hear when Sakura talked with Kero.

Hesitated for a moment, finally she decided to swing the Clow Book. She was in trouble if Sakura or Kero found out about this, but if it was for that person, she's ready to take the risk.

She put all her effort to lifted the card she was in, and after concentrating—added with a strong will of her, she was finally released.

She herself didn't understand how it happened, or when did the first time it happen. All she knew was that her strong will to meet that person was probably the reason.

She looked around her master's room from her mirror. She took her steps, and few seconds later she was already there. It also wasn't her first time going out of the mirror as herself like this. She felt something, and turned around. She gazed at the opened Clow Book.

They were her friends' voices. People may found it silent, noiseless, but she heard them clearly.

"_Come back here!" _ It was Watery's voice.

"_Mirror-chan, please, come back here." _Windy-sama, she thought.

"_Don't be crazy! We'll cause trouble for our master if you do this!"_

"_Mirror, come on, come back here!"_

The other cards told her to come back. She knew how they cared for her, but she inhaled a deep breath, she convinced herself. She took a quick glance at the Clow Book once more, shook her head, and with her heart asked her friends not to worry.

After took another deep breath, she finally opened the door.

She felt nothing of his presence, so she went downstairs and looked around. Nobody's here. She walked to the kitchen, and looked at the schedule board.

_Dad: working until 7 PM._

_Sakura: going to the garden with Tomoyo. Will be home before 5 PM._

Mirror smiled softly. So her master had asked Tomoyo-sama to accompany her. Of course, she must be shy to meet Shaoran-sama alone. Sakura-sama loved him, Mirror knew this for sure, but when it came to love, that little girl had no clue at all. It's alright, Mirror thought, Shaoran-sama must had known better about Sakura-sama and how shy she could be. But Mirror can't helped herself giggling when she imagined what would happened when Shaoran-sama meet Kero-san. The two still couldn't got along very well, somehow felt jealous when Sakura-sama got closer with the other party.

But that would be okay too, Mirror thought again, for both of them loved her Master dearly.

Mirror looked back at the schedule board, and gasped when she read the last line.

_Touya: part-timing. Will be home with Yukito before dinner._

Ah, of course, Yukito-sama, Mirror told herself. Her face grew saddened, and suddenly her chest ached. Yukito-sama, the alter-ego of Yue-san, the other Card Keeper. She, like the other cards, loved Yue-san dearly as much as they loved Kero-san. They respected the two card keepers for their devotion to Clow, Sakura, and their job to keep the cards.

But Mirror can't helped herself from a small jealousy, knowing that Yukito-sama is the most important one for that person. She held her chest, hoped for the little pain she felt inside to go away.

Touya-sama didn't write his work place there, but it was probably the restaurant near the Tomoeda elementary school. She once heard when Sakura-sama mentioned that she met her brother when she went there with Tomoyo-sama there.

Mirror nodded to herself, and was on her way to go out when she noticed something. Ah, Nadeshiko-sama's picture. She looked at the way Nadeshiko-sama dressed, and looked at herself. People would stared at her if she went out in her original outfit.

She concentrated on the picture, and in a moment her outfit changed. She now wore a beautiful green no-sleeves summer dress decorated with white ruffles just as Nadeshiko-sama's. she looked at her reflection, smiled when realized the green ribbon Touya once gave her was still there, decorating her long hair.

Satisfied with her new outfit, she bowed in gratitude at the picture, and went outside.

Once outside, she took another deep breath, happy to feel the summer air once more. She hummed while walked in joy along the way. A slight blush came to her face when she thought of Touya-sama. She looked at the crossroad in front of her, and got disappointed when she couldn't found Touya's presence there. Wasn't this place the one Sakura-sama talked about? But where was Touya-sama then?

She sighed in desperate, but couldn't walked herself back home. If she went home, she didn't know when would another chance come. It was her only chance. She had to see Touya-sama. Even if she could only saw him from afar that would be okay. She missed him. She missed his face, his smile, his presence. She missed everything about him.

But then again, how in earth she could found him? That restaurant was the only place she knew, and he wasn't there. Where to look for?

Mirror lifted her face and suddenly realized she had no clue where she was. She looked around and saw nothing but a long street. She bit her bottom lips, never in her life had she ever felt this scared.

"Young lady?"

She turned around and there were four men in front of her, their face looked scary, their body were taller than Touya and bigger than anyone Mirror ever saw.

They were not good persons, somehow Mirror could sensed it. she gasped in surprised, but couldn't moved her legs. She felt her body trembled, her mouth hung open, her eyes widened in shock. The four men stepped closer, but Mirror couldn't found her voice.

"Is there something we could help?"

The four men, together with Mirror, looked for the voice, and Mirror felt relieved when she saw her keeper stood there, a smile curved in his lips as usual.

Yukito-sama.

"Huh?" one of the men said to Yukito-sama's face.

"Same question here, young boy." The other added. Yukito looked at them icily, his smile had become a scary grin. "The girl was with me. Better hands off of her, or else—"

"Or else?" the biggest of the four asked angrily.

"Or else," Yukito-sama didn't finish his line and stepped closer to one of the trees nearby. He smiled again and punched it, and moments later a cracking sound came out of the tree before it crashed down. He then glanced back at the four men, still smiling. "Or else," he said calmly.

Mirror almost burst into laugh when she looked at the scared face of the four. They quickly asked for apologies from her, bowed at Yukito-sama before left.

Mirror lifted her eyes, looked at Yukito who was looking at her, his face looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Mirror nodded, and finally released her breath. But before she said anything, a pair of giant wings had came and covered Yukito's body. She gulped.

"What are you thinking, went out like this?" It was Yue, his expression looked furious. This was it, the end of her life.

"Had you any clue how dangerous it is to be outside alone?" mirror looked down and shook her head.

"Did Sakura know anything about this?" she shook her head once more. "It was entirely my own fault, it has nothing to do with Sakura-sama, Kero-san, or the other cards," she admitted.

He released a deep sigh and petted Mirror's head tenderly. "He's in the café near the university," he said.

Mirror raised her face in surprised. "I know who you're looking for, Mirror. He is there. Go, then. I won't tell Sakura or Kerberos about this," he added, his gaze went softened.

Mirror's eyes widened, and she bowed. "Thank you very much," she said.

Yue covered his body again with his wings after Mirror left, changed back into Yukito. He then looked at the girl's back, and took his cellphone.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to her.

* * *

><p>There he was.<p>

Mirror gasped and blinked, afraid if he was only her imagination.

No, he was not. He was real. And he was sitting there, reading something. Mirror inhaled, and that was when he raised his head and looked at her.

He smiled.

Mirror's heart pounded twice faster, her head went blank. How could his smile caused her to be like this?

Mirror then saw Touya stood up, and after talked for a moment with a waiter, he walked out of the café and stepped towards her.

And her heart pounded even faster, her face blushed.

"Ohisashiburi," Touya said to her, his smile was still there. Nervously, Mirror bowed. "O—ohisashiburi."

Her nervousness sent Touya into laughter. "Don't have to be so formal," he said with a smile. He then noticed her looks, the same green dress with Okaa-san's in today's picture. He petted her head softly. "The dress suits you well."

Then he realized her ribbon, the green ribbon he once gave her. "So you're wearing the ribbon today? You look pretty," he added. Mirror nodded, happy to hear Touya praised her looks.

"Come have a seat with me. You look tired." Touya reached out his hand, and after hesitated for a moment, Mirror smiled and happily accepted his.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!"<p>

Touya and Yukito turned to find Sakura there, together with Tomoyo and Shaoran. Touya immediately stared at the last name, and vice versa. It was funny how Shaoran was devotedly in love with Sakura and still didn't have any intentions to get along with Touya well, and so did Touya with Shaoran. The views amused both Yukito and Tomoyo.

"Stop it, you two," Sakura exclaimed embarrassedly. After took a seat besides Tomoyo and dragged Shaoran to sit along, she looked at her brother. "What is it, Onii-chan?" she asked. Touya shook his head and handed over something to her.

"Eh?" Sakura looked confused. "How could Onii-chan… this…"

Touya grinned. "You should take good care of something this important, Monster."

"I am not monster!" she yelled desperately, sent Tomoyo and Yukito into another laughter. Shaoran shyly stretched a hand to defend Sakura. "She—she's not monster!" he said nervously, which made Sakura smiled at him and Touya raised his eyebrow. "Who are you to tell me that, outsider?" he asked.

Shaoran had just opened his mouth to yelled back when Sakura stood up. "Stop it, will you? Anyway Onii-chan, you called me here for this?"

Touya nodded. "What will you make for dinner?"

"Cold noddles," Sakura replied. "I just wanted to go to grocery store when you called me."

"Alright then. I'll help you when I get home," Touya said. Sakura nodded and bowed at Yukito to excuse herself. Tomoyo and Shaoran followed her, with Shaoran glanced sharply at Touya again when he looked at him.

"Ah, anyway," Sakura added and turned to her brother. "Shaoran will dine with us tonight."

"What?" Touya asked angrily. "No way! Why—"

"I've asked Otou-san and he said it's okay," Sakura answered. Touya threw a sharp look to the boy, who now grinned at him. "And I've told you no way, Sakura! Oi!" He yelled, but the little brown-haired girl didn't pay any attention.

"Eh?" once outside, Sakura noticed the mirror card her brother gave her inside. She still wondered how his brother could had the card. She didn't remember open the Book these two days.

"What's wrong?" Shaoran asked. Kero—who earlier hid himself inside Sakura's backpack, looked at the card.

"The mirror—she smiles." Sakura said.

"Hm? You're right, I didn't remember that she smiled before," Kero added. Sakura looked at the card for a moment, and then a soft smile came to her lips.

"Maybe something's happened," she said.

"Hah?" both Kero and Shaoran looked puzzled, but Tomoyo smiled.

"Un, nothing. Shall we go now?" Sakura shook her head and looked at the three. They nodded. When Sakura stepped, she felt something grabbed her right palm. She turned and found Shaoran besides her, his face blushed.

Sakura smiled at him. "Let's go," she said softly.

* * *

><p>"That Brat," Touya clenched his fist. Yukito laughed and looked at him dearly. "Still a brother complex after years, Touya?"<p>

Touya returned the gaze, his eyes went softened. "Shut up, Yuki," he said with a smile.

"So how was it with the Mirror?" Yukito asked.

"You must be the one who told her I was here, huh?"

Yukito laughed again. "She went that far only to see you, what do you think I should do?"

Touya released a sigh. "I met her, and I can't say I dislike her, it's just—there's someone I like better. No, someone I like the most, if I may add. I don't want to see her sad, but I can't do anything about it. but she told me she knew it, and she can understand my feelings. She's already happy if she knows I am happy."

Yukito smiled, and planted a deep gaze at him. "What a lucky man I am," he said.


End file.
